1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless communications, and more particularly to a wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in wireless communication technology, increasing numbers of wireless communication devices support multiple bands. For example, a computer may support both wireless local area network (WLAN) and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) protocols. In addition, developments in technology regarding multiple antennas allow most of such wireless communication devices to have multiple antennas, thereby providing multiple signal transmission paths. However, it is difficult to achieve functional multiple signal transmission path activity in such wireless communication devices.